Des champignons et des hommes
by A. Deschain
Summary: La ville d'Hellsalem's Lot est en émoi : la nouvelle panacée miracle guérissant toutes maladies, mêmes incurables, provoque de graves dommages collatéraux. Alors que les choses vont de mal en pis, la société secrète Libra décide d'intervenir, bien déterminée à ne pas laisser la situation s'aggraver davantage.


_NdA : Fanfiction écrite dans le cadre d'un défi d'écriture. _  
_12 mots étaient a incorporer (en gras dans le texte) + un extrait de type journalistique._

 _Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître le fandom._

 _Disclaimer : Kekkai Sensen ne m'appartiens pas.  
_

* * *

 _Hellsalem's Lot._

 _La cité où cohabite l'ordinaire et le paranormal. Il y a trois ans à peine, New York se trouvait à cet emplacement. Il a suffi d'une nuit à la ville américaine pour disparaître. À la place a émergé une mégapole ou notre réalité et un monde parallèle appelé "Alter-Monde" cohabitent. Hellsalem's Lot est depuis constamment plongée dans le brouillard._

 _Tous les phénomènes surnaturels s'y déroulant attirent la convoitise de gens malintentionnés. Afin d'empêcher le monde de sombrer dans le chaos, une société secrète du nom de Libra fut créée._

 _Cette histoire est celle du combat mené par les membres qui la composent._

—

— Bon appétit ! S'exclama joyeusement le jeune homme tranquillement assis au bar du _Diannes Diner_ , avant de mordre avec entrain dans son sandwich, sous le regard bienveillant de la serveuse du restaurant.

La journée de Leonardo Watch, jeune adulte trop banal pour cette ville pleine de dangers d'ordre surnaturels, avait – pour une fois – incroyablement bien commencée. Il s'était levé de bonne humeur, les quatre murs de sa chambre toujours debout – il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'énorme monstre qui avait décidé de raser la façade entière de l'immeuble qu'il habitait auparavant, pendant son sommeil. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le propriétaire l'avait mis à la porte, parce que je cite "cet endroit est maintenant un hôtel de luxe" et lui avait laissé précisément quarante secondes pour vider les lieux.

Il avait ensuite brillamment esquivé une espèce de camion-monstre qui lui avait foncé droit dessus, alors qu'il livrait sa première pizza de la journée. Comble de bonheur, le _Diannes Diner_ n'avait pas explosé avant qu'il ne commence à manger.

Ouais, c'était une vraie belle jour-

— Leo ! Beugla une voix désagréablement familière. Il manqua de s'étrangler, tandis que l'individu indésirable au teint mate, élancé, et toujours habillé en blanc qu'était Zapp Renfro, entrait d'un pas nonchalant dans l'établissement. Ayant échappé à la mort de justesse, Leonardo s'autorisa un soupir d'exaspération. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencée...

Il s'était ensuite fait embarquer – ou plutôt traîner de force – par Zapp sans plus de cérémonie, jusqu'au QG de Libra. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de saluer ses collègues, que l'écran suspendu au plafond, comme à son habitude, s'allumait brusquement, laissant une voix monotone prendre possession de la pièce.

" _Bienvenue à tous. Tout d'abord, quelques nouvelles sur l'affaire "_ _ **Propolis**_ _". Ce matin, aux alentours de huit heures, en plein milieu de la 53e rue, a eu lieu une énième attaque de PropoHumains. Les autorités ont confirmé que le suspect, un homme caucasien de 23 ans avait été identifié et appréhendé. Il est actuellement emprisonné à Rikers Island, en attente de son jugement qui se tiendra le 16 juin prochain._

 _Ces dernières semaines, ce type d'attaque a vu son nombre augmenter dangereusement dans la ville d'Hellsalem's Lot. Ses agressions ont relancé le débat qui avait débuté lors de la découverte de la Propolis. Retour sur les origines, avec Gary Strickland et Arnold Curtis._

 _La Propolis. Cette substance miracle fut identifiée il y a deux mois de cela par deux étudiants de la_ Hellsalem's Lot University _. Une fois ses capacités exceptionnelles observées, les procédures de mise en vente avaient très vite été expédiées. Car_ _ce produit, qui n'a pas d'effet notable sur les habitants de l'Alter-Monde, utilisé sur les humains, possède l'étonnante capacité de guérir n'importe quelle blessure presque instantanément. Malheureusement, de plus en plus de patients traités par ce biais ont eu à ce plaindre d'effets secondaires... pour le moins surprenant. Le professeur Brock nous explique._

"La Propolis a provoqué de très étranges mutations sur certains êtres humains. Imaginez-vous cela : vous perdez un membre dans un accident ; on vous soigne, et le lendemain il est comme neuf. Tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleurs des mondes, si le surlendemain, il ne s'était pas transformé en pince de crabe géante ! Comme ça, pendant la nuit ! Certains humains se sont même totalement changés en habitant de l'Alter-Monde ! Pire, cette mutation est systématiquement suivie d'une perte de conscience de l'individu, qui devient alors extrêmement agressif, sans aucune raison apparente."

 _Une bonne raison d'interdire la panacée, selon le docteur Cohen._ "Rien que ces deux derniers jours, dix patients se sont présentés à l'hôpital pour des effets secondaires dus à la Propolis. Ça ne peut plus durer. Tous mes collègues sont sur les nerfs ; on l'utilise pour soigner tout et n'importe quoi, et les effets indésirables sont de plus en plus nombreux".

 _Alors que la situation empire, on pourrait se demander pourquoi le gouvernement n'interdit pas purement et simplement l'usage du médicament._ "Vous n'y pensez pas ! C'est une avancée majeure dans le domaine de la médecine ! De plus, les effets néfastes restent minoritaires. Nous pensons mettre en place une réglementation, mais une interdiction complète est impensable."

 _Le débat reste ouvert quant à cette affaire._

 _Dans l'actualité également, les inondations..._ "

L'écran s'éteignit aussi brusquement qu'il s'était allumé. Leo tourna un regard interrogateur vers le Boss. Klaus von Reinherz avait les mains croisées sur son bureau et semblait réfléchir intensément. C'est Steven A. Starphase, l'homme à la cicatrice, son adjoint, qui prit la parole.

— Comme dit, les attaques d'humains ayant "muté" suite à l'action de la Propolis se multiplient. Notre spécialiste pense que cela va aller de mal en pis. À terme, tous les humains soignés par ce remède miracle seront affectés. Nous devons remonter la source de la production, et la détruire.  
— Mais si cette substance guérit des maladies incurables ? Demanda Leonardo.  
— Je comprends ton point de vue. Mais si nous ne faisons rien, le monde sombrera dans le chaos. Répondit le Boss, sur un ton posé, qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Sous ses mèches rousses, ses yeux possédaient cette flamme qu'il détestait. Il avait énormément de respect pour Klaus, qui l'avait accueilli au sein de Libra, mais parfois il le terrorisait. Ce n'était pas dû au fait que le patron soit un Huma – dont le concept restait assez flou pour lui. La seule chose qui le différenciait des autres était les deux petites canines présentes à la commissure de ses lèvres – non, ce qui le terrorisait c'était cette aura démoniaque qui émanait parfois de lui. Le Boss avait visiblement pris sa décision, et il était pour ainsi dire impossible de lui faire changer d'avis.

— Et donc on fait quoi ? Intervint l'homme en blanc, tout en allumant un cigare.  
— La Propolis est tirée des spores d'un champignon immortel semblable à un **amanite tue-mouches** , répondit Steven. Il nous suff-  
— _Hein ?!_ Interrompit Leo, surpris.

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pour ce qu'il en savait, la Propolis était fabriquée par des abeilles. Que venait faire un végétal dans cette histoire ?

— **Google est ton ami** , fit Zapp.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Son interlocuteur, qui était resté – bizarrement – immobile depuis son arrivée, se mit brusquement en mouvement.

— On s'en fout de ce genre de détail, tête de poils pubiens ! Brailla-t-il en tapant d'agacement sur la table devant lui.  
— Il nous suffit de trouver les fonges producteurs et de nous en débarrasser, repris l'homme à la cicatrice, avant que la situation s'envenime.  
— Génial, railla Zapp, on va partir faire de la cueillette en forêt...  
— Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ? Questionna Leo, il doit y en avoir un paquet...  
— Non. Ces pseudo-amanites sont immortels, et ne se reproduisent pas. Leurs spores sont en fait des cellules régénératrices – celles-là même qui permettent la guérison miraculeuse – ils sont donc en très petits nombres. Il en existe une dizaine, tout au plus. Quant à la façon de les trouver... Steven se tourna vers son patron.

— Leonardo, dit celui-ci, où est ton drôle de **lémurien** ?  
— Sonic ?

Le petit singe supersonique s'était attaché à lui depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il l'avait perdu de vue à peu près au moment où son collègue avait fait irruption dans son restaurant préféré. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier qu'il y soit encore. Il en fit part au Boss.

— Bien. Notre spécialiste pense qu'il est capable de repérer les champignons à leur odeur particulière. Nous avons une liste de lieux d'entrepôt possible à vérifier. Zapp t'accompagneras.

—

— P'tain, **il pleut comme vache qui pisse** ! Râla l'homme en blanc pour la troisième fois depuis leur départ. Leo préféra l'ignorer – mais d'où sortait-il ses expressions bizarres ? – et se concentra sur la liste que Klaus lui avait confié. Les deux premiers endroits qu'ils avaient visité s'étaient révélés sans aucun intérêt. Ils longeaient à présent une ruelle sinueuse et mal éclairée, au bout de laquelle se trouvait ce qui avait dû être un container dans une autre vie. À présent, il ressemblait vaguement à une boite de conserve abandonnée depuis des années.

Sonic, qui était jusqu'ici resté tranquille, se mit à s'agiter bizarrement.

— Tiens, le singe sens quelque chose ? Demanda le collègue de Leo, en se penchant vers son épaule, où le primate était perché.

Sans prévenir, Sonic parti à vive allure vers le container. Zapp le perdit de vue – et ne se priva pas pour s'en plaindre bruyamment – mais Leonardo se servi aussitôt de ses "yeux de dieux" pour le repérer. Cette capacité acquise par hasard – et contre son gré – lui permettait de voir des choses normalement invisibles aux humains. Des choses comme un singe se déplaçant à la vitesse du son, par exemple.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put dans la direction prise par le primate, son collègue sur les talons. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue de l'entrée du container, habillement dissimulé sous une technique d'illusion de niveau intermédiaire, qui aurait trompé n'importe qui d'autre.

Deux gardes énormes, monstrueux, et certainement pas humains, étaient aux prises avec Sonic. Le singe, en bon **trapéziste** , sautait de l'un à l'autre, sans qu'ils ne parviennent à l'attraper.

— Les deux gardes ne sont pas humains ! Indiqua le possesseur des "yeux de dieu" à son collègue.  
— Arrêtes de foncer vers eux alors, ducon ! Répliqua celui-ci en forçant Leo à s'arrêter. Sans ses yeux, ce dernier restait un humain ordinaire, pas de taille contre des monstres possédant sans doute une force surhumaine.

— Récupères le macaque et trouves ces foutus champignons ! J'm'occupe de ces deux-là, reprit-il en sortant son zippo, dans une posture qui se voulait classe. _Art sanglant du grand chariot. Première forme de_ _ **sabre**_ _, Homuramaru !_ Scanda-t-il. Une épée filiforme, entièrement constituée de sang, se matérialisa dans sa main gauche, et il se jeta sur les gardes sans plus attendre.

Leo profita de la mêlée pour s'emparer de Sonic, et passa la porte du container. La pièce dans laquelle il était entré devait être l'endroit de production. Nombres de fioles étaient disposées le long de deux grandes tables accolées aux murs. Les récipients étaient reliés entre eux par un enchevêtrement complexe de tuyaux en tout genre. Toute l'installation – et la protection des végétaux en elle-même – faisait vraiment très amateur. Le jeune homme ne s'attarda pas trop sur cette bizarrerie, et entra dans la seconde pièce, en empruntant la porte située au fond de la première.

Il avança lentement dans une pièce spacieuse, peu éclairée et vide, à l'exception des mycètes. Ceux-ci ce tenaient droit, dans de grands pots en terre, alignés le long des murs métalliques. Un espace non négligeable avait été laissé entre les récipients. Les champignons, dépassant aisément le mètre de haut, se balançaient subrepticement d'avant en arrière, leurs chapeaux oscillant comme...

« Une seconde... », pensa le jeune homme.

Quelque chose clochait dans la description. _Un champignon normal_ _ne se balance pas_. D'ailleurs, _un champignon normal_ _ne mesure pas un mètre de haut_.

Leo se figea sur place. Il avait la désagréable impression que s'il faisait un quelconque mouvement un peu brusque, les végétaux lui sauteraient aussitôt à la gorge. C'était stupide. Comment aurait-ils pu l'attaquer ?

— Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Gueula Zapp, en débarquant en trombe dans la pièce, faisant violemment claquer la porte.

Le temps sembla se cristalliser à l'intérieur du container. Leo était parfaitement immobile, les yeux rivés sur les champignons comme s'il fixait l'ultime seconde qu'affichait un conteur avant l'explosion d'une bombe.

À l'instant précis où le cadran afficha zéro dans son esprit, l'enfer se déchaîna. Les pseudo-amanites se réveillèrent brusquement, et devant le regard horrifié des deux compagnons, leurs chapeaux s'ouvrirent gracieusement en deux, dévoilant une rangée de dents acérées qu'on aurait trouvé dans la gueule d'un **requin** , si quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire avait été logique.

Zapp se mit en position de combat, tandis que son collègue restait toujours immobile, ne sachant pas comment il allait pouvoir être utile sur ce coup-là.

— Ça part complètement en sucette ! s'écria l'homme en blanc.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Paniqua Leo, s'extirpant enfin de sa torpeur.  
— On pourrait appeler des renforts, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation, alors qu'un végétal sifflait férocement dans leur direction.  
— Mais quelle **excellente initiative** ! Répondit son interlocuteur sur le même ton. _Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les appeler ?!_

Zapp, de son côté, réfléchissait. Appeler Chain ? Certainement pas. Le Boss ? Encore pire. Que dirait celui-ci s'il n'était même pas capable de s'occuper de quelques végétaux carnivores ? Bon, c'était décidé !

— _Deuxième forme de sabre, Sky-Slicing Strands !_ Scanda-t-il.

Avant même que les fonges n'aient le temps de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait, un mince filet de sang fonça dans leur direction, et s'enroula autour d'eux, les emprisonnant. Il profita de ce répit pour sortir son téléphone.

Il n'eut heureusement pas à attendre longtemps avant que son collègue ne décroche.

— Hey, Patrick, en combien de temps tu peux m'avoir un fongicide pour champignons carnivores ? Dit-il, en guise de bonjour.  
— Hum… répondit une voix sur un ton calme, comme s'il s'agissait d'une demande quotidienne. Laisse-moi dix minutes.  
— Parfait !

Leo observa Zapp raccrocher après avoir donné leur localisation, et se demanda où Patrick allait bien pouvoir dénicher un fongicide efficace contre ce type de végétaux. Il était censé pouvoir trouver tout et n'importe quoi du moment que Libra en avait besoin, mais là, le challenge était de taille.

—

Alors que les minutes défilaient dangereusement et que la prison de sang commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse, une jeune femme habillée tout en noir tomba – littéralement – du ciel, droit sur la tête de Zapp, qui ne put maintenir son équilibre, et chuta douloureusement au sol. Elle ne s'en préoccupa aucunement, et tira sur un champignon, l'atteignant en pleine "tête". Celui-ci se désintégra sous le nuage de particule que le projectile avait libéré en explosant. Elle lança un pistolet identique à Leonardo qui hésita une seconde avant de faire feu à son tour.

Le temps que l'homme en blanc réussisse à se dégager, les mycètes avaient tous disparus. Il maudit mentalement Patrick pour lui avoir envoyé Chain. N'avait-il personne d'autre sous la main ?

— Une vraie **sinécure** , commenta la concernée, en le toisant avec un sourire condescendant.  
— Tss, lui rétorqua Zapp, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme.

Leo poussa son deuxième soupir d'exaspération de la journée, au moment précis ou la joute verbale entre ces deux collègues commença.

—

La découverte de la perte des champignons miracle avait déclenché des réactions pour le moins disproportionnées.

Une partie de la ville avait déclarée qu'elle allait observer une semaine de deuil, pour honorer cette terrible perte. Cela avait entraîné quelques manifestations, qui avait bien failli dégénérer en guerre civile. Ajouté au chaos ordinaire, Libra et le gouvernement avait eu fort à faire pour empêcher la situation de déraper définitivement.

Le corps médical, de son côté, se réjouissait de cette disparition, et s'était même fendu d'un article **dithyrambique** largement distribué pour saluer l'exploit d'avoir mis fin à la production de la Propolis.

Finalement, et après plusieurs semaines à ce rythme, la situation avait commencé à se calmer. Aujourd'hui, même pour les médias, l'affaire était devenue un problème **tertiaire**.

C'est finalement dans une ville revenue à la normale – aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être – que Leo pu enfin savourer son repas au _Diannes Diner_ , sans être dérangé, ni par Zapp, ni par des forcenés criant à l'apocalypse, parce qu'on avait offensé le tout puissant en tuant ses messagers divins, venus apporter la guérison miracle aux pauvres mortels que nous sommes.

Le soleil tapait plutôt fort malgré le brouillard constant dans lequel était plongé la cité, et il faisait aussi chaud qu'en plein été.

Oui, cette fois, il pouvait le dire, c'était vraiment une belle journée.


End file.
